Asriel's Adventure at Baldi's Basics
by AsraeliTheLucario
Summary: Asriel goes to a new school, Baldi's Basics, which he meets new friends, soon to find out a mystery about the school...
1. Asriel's First Day part-1

**This is a ****new**** story ****of**** mine that follows Asriel, and his Adventure at his new school, Baldi's Basics. He makes new friends and finds out a ****weird**** mystery about the school in this chapter. I hope you enjoy my story and thanks for reading. Follow and favorite the story if you like it, and follow and favorite me as an author if you REALLY like it. ;) Be sure to check out my fanfic profile where other great authors are listed. And PLEASE do my poll. So without any further-a-do, please enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning, where we see Asriel getting ready to go to his new school, which is Baldi's School.

"Welp, I guess today is my new day at Baldi's School..." Asriel sighed.

"Hey, son! Your breakfast is ready!" his dad yelled.

"Coming! As soon as I can get all my stuff ready," Asriel yelled.

"Well hurry up! I must go to work in 30 minutes!" his dad said, shouting back.

Asriel started hurrying down the stairs to have breakfast. When he got there, he found out that his dad made him his favorite breakfast, pancakes with bacon.

"Thanks dad! You barely made this anymore!" Asriel thanked his dad as he ate.

"Well, it is your new day at your new school, Baldi's School!" his dad reassured.

"This school must have all the subjects that are necessary for me to do so I can finally get a degree when I go to college to be a firefighter..." Asriel sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure if they do have the subjects, but you will have to see when you get there" his dad said, confused on what Asriel meant.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time! We must go!" Asriel hurried as he got his stuff ready for school.

Asriel and his dad hurried to their SUV, hurryingly to Asriel's school. Fortunately, they got there before the bell was about to ring.

"Cya, Dad!" Asriel said as he ran.

"Bye, Son! See you later!" His dad shouted to him.

Asriel ran up to the school, running into new kids as they waited for the bell to ring too.

"Hey, are you a new kid?" One kid asked.

"Yeah, I am, what about you guys?" Asriel asked.

"Yep, our parents had us go here too" another kid stated.

"Well, my name is Asriel, what's yours?" Asriel wondered.

"My name is Lunar, Nice to meet ya!" Lunar said.

"Mine is Cinder, what's up?" Cinder greeted.

As they introduced each other, the ball rang. They went inside to see that a teacher standing there.

"Hi! Welcome to Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning! That's me!" The teacher introduced.

"Follow me to the classroom! We're going to do a quiz!" Baldi said as Cinder, Asriel and Lunar followed him.

"This is weird, the teachers at my old school didn't give us a quiz on the 1st day..." Lunar whispered.

"My teachers didn't do that either..." Asriel whispered back.

"I think we should just stick with what is happening right now..." Cinder whispered to them.

They walked into the classroom, and sat down, when Baldi immediately gave them a WorkPad.

"What are these problems? It's just easy math questions!" Cinder said, agitated.

"Well, we should just answer them to get to the next class, which hopefully would be science" Asriel said, confused.

The three answered the problems, when they found out the last question was extremely difficult.

"What the, what is this mumbo-jumbo?" as Lunar was yelling into the WorkPad.

"Scrambled Numbers, great. I'm going to guess with 1, so I think you two should too" Asriel insisted.

They all agreed and guessed 1. They were incorrect.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this, it shows that our teacher, Mr. Baldi is mad." Lunar said, creeped out at the empty classroom.

The three hear a smack, repeating.

"Guys, should we be running?" Cinder asked.

They both turned to Cinder and nodded. They then started to run out of the classroom and into the hallway. They saw a door, tried to open it, but it turned out to be locked.

"You need to complete two sets of questions to get through this door!" Baldi shouted from the other side of the door, creepily.

"Guys! Two doors! Behind us! They have to contain the 2 sets of problems!" Lunar said hurridly.

"Alright, I will go to the left one, you go to the right!" Asriel commanded.

Cinder nodded to Asriel as they started to run for the WordPads. They got the first 2 right and the last one wrong. Then they both brought back a journal.

"I got this as soon as I got them done. We should hurry before-" Cinder said as she was interrupted by a loud smack.

"Uh, we need to go. Now!" Asriel told them.

They ran and ran as fast as they could, until Baldi was out of sight.

"Phew, that was close..." Lunar sighed as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Let's play..." a voice called down from the hallway.

The three turned their heads to see a mysterious person running towards them.

End Of Epsiode 1...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed making the start of this series. If you'd like to read more by me, be sure to read My Pokemon Journey! That story follows Asriel and his other friends as they catch and discover pokemon. Thank you a lot and please follow me and my fanfic friends.**


	2. Asriel's First Day part-2

"Let's play..." Playtime said as she ran toward the three.

"No, no, no! Not now!" Asriel gasped.

"Guys! I see a couple doors down the hall behind that kid!" Cinder pointed out.

Lunar starts to head toward Playtime.

"Lunar! Don't!" Asriel gasped in fear.

"Don't worry. You two go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit" Lunar reassured.

"Well, whatever you say then, let's go Asriel..." Cinder sighed.

Lunar runs towards Playtime. It just turned out to be a jump rope. Asriel and Cinder went past Playtime as fast as they can. They then reached the door, opened and ran up to the desk with the Workpad on it.

"You want to do it?" Cinder asked Asriel.

Asriel nods his head, picks up the WorkPad and started the first problem, the second problem, then got the wrong answer again because of the jumble of numbers.

"I get angrier for each problem you get wrong!" Baldi yelled from a distance.

Lunar suddenly burst into the classroom, gasping for breath.

"I-I got; I finally got that kid's challenge done..." Lunar said, out of breath.

"Come on, we can help you walk away from HIM..." Asriel reassured, as they both helped Lunar walk as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks guys, but usually I need a drink to help me catch my breath" Lunar thanked Lunar as she tried to walk.

"Is that a vending machine?" Cinder thought as she tried to lean over to see.

"Guys I think I see a machine over there..." Cinder told them, but suddenly...

"Give me something great!" someone demanded as soon as he appeared in front of the friends.

"Uh, we don't have anything to give you though," Asriel said to the mysterious stranger.

"What? No Items, No pass." The stranger said.

"What kind of person are you even? I know bullies would demand... Oh no, guys it's a Bully!" Cinder gasped.

"Guys It's fine, I have a quarter..." Lunar reassured, but then the Bully took it from her hand.

"Thanks for the generous donation!" The Bully said as he disappeared away.

"Lunar are you OK?" Asriel said as he tried to make her feel better.

"Nah, I'm fine, don't worry. I have another quarter." Lunar told Asriel as she took another quarter out from her pocket.

Cinder and Lucario helped Lunar up to the machine. She didn't know if she could get it right.

"Hey Cinder, can you help me get a drink from the machine?" Lunar asked.

"Sure, I'll do it for you," Cinder said as she entered the quarter in the machine. She then entered the combo for the drink that Lunar wanted.

"Thanks Cinder!" Lunar told her as she finished her drink.

*Smack*, *Smack, *Smack*…

"Guys, Baldi incoming!" Asriel warned the other two.

They started to run, as fast as they can, but suddenly...

"No running in the halls! Your parents are going to hear about this one," The Principal of The Thing declared.

The Principal then took the three's hands and took them to the office.

"10 seconds. You should know better." The Principal told them as soon as he left the office.

The time said 12:55. They waited 10 seconds, then they left.

"That was stupid. We had to run from Baldi!" Cinder snapped.

"Well, we only leave at like 1:30 and we only have 3 notebooks before we can actually leave this school. We definitely have to get the police on this too!" Lunar agreed.

"We should hurry and get the notebooks. Then we can get the police." Asriel insisted.

"Alright" the other two agreed.

The three went out, walking, suddenly another thing happened.

"GOTTA SWEEP, SWEEP, SWEEP!" A mop said zooming towards them at full speed.

"Hurry! Into the class room!" Cinder commanded.

They screamed and ran as fast as they could into the classroom. They succeeded into the getting into the classroom.

"How come you can catch your breath now?" Asriel asked Lunar.

"Well, that's only because the jump rope was fast. I thought it would go normal slow but went fast." Lunar stated.

"Let me do it this time." Cinder told them.

"Alright but hurry up with it." Lunar commanded.

Cinder did the 2 problems, but the last problem was wrong again because of the jumble of numbers.

*Smack*, *Smack*,*Smack*...


End file.
